Devilman (Composite)
|-|Akira Fudo= |-|Devilman= |-|Amon= Character Synopsis Akira Fudo is the main protagonist of Devilman who has the alter ego of the titular character, starting with the original 1972 manga series. Akira Fudo was an ordinary Japanese teenager who became the host of a massively powerful prehistoric demon by the name of Amon, but instead of becoming possessed by the entity Akira himself took possession of Amon and with his newly gained powers he defends the human race against the demon race, bent of total human extermination and world conquest. Not long after becoming a devilman, Akira quickly begins reveling in his newfound demonic abilities. He begins getting into fights with the delinquents at his high school, something he normally avoided prior to his transformation, and delights himself in the praise given to him by the Makimura family because of his newly acquired courage and strength. In the process, he and the recovering Ryo begin discussing plans towards stopping the demon armies. Character Statistics Tiering: 5-B '''| 2-C''' Verse: Devilman Name: Akira Fudo, Devilman, Amon, Violent Jack Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely millions to billions of years old Classification: Slayer of Gods, The Demon of Kantō, Demon Lord of War Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (All his senses is far superior to human), High hand-to-hand combat skills, Weapon Mastery (Skilled combatant on knifes and swords), Vehicular Mastery (Extreme bike riding skills), Fear Inducement, Charismatic Persuasion, Aura, Time Paradox Immunity (Can seemingly mess with the past without any consequences), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Sleep Inducement (Can put people to sleep), Memory Manipulation (Can casually erase people's memory), Mind Manipulation (Can see and hear people's thoughts), Precognition (Can anticipate danger in battle), Energy Blasts (He can fire energy blasts from his mouth, eyes, hands, etc. Some of them are even invisible), Transmutation (Can casually change the shape of any inorganic objects or living beings), Intangibility, Fusionism (He can fuse with other people), Body Control (Can use every part of his body as a weapon), Transformation (Can modify his body by absorbing energy from opponents), Instantaneous Teleportation, Flight, Giant form, Forcefield Creation, Life Manipulation (Can raise the dead), Time Travel (Can go back in time) Electricity Manipulation (Devilman can shoot thin bolts of electricity from his antenna, hands and much more powerful from his whole body), Weather Manipulation (Can freely summon a tornado, create a lightning storm and much more), Regeneration (Low-Mid; Able to regenerate his arm), Matter Manipulation (Can сhange the shape of objects via molecular control), Creation (Can freely create organic or inorganic matter via control of the molecular field), Portal Creation/BFR, Soul Manipulation (He has the ability to hit souls and enter into them), Astral Projection, Earth Manipulation (Able to summon earthquakes), Illusion Creation (He can create very realistic illusions that can even be felt), Power Bestowal (He gave his avatars strength and additional abilities), Summoning (Can summon his avatars), Resurrection (For other people only), Limited Reality Warping (Only when he's in Hell), Summoning (Can summon his avatars), Bone Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with intangible or non-corporeal beings), Resistance to Possession, Absorption, Empathic Manipulation (Resisted the effects of merging with Amon), Fire Manipulation (Absolutely immune to attacks of this type), Electricity Manipulation (He didn't get affected by the Skull King's lightning attacks), Portal Creation/BFR (Treated portals sucking him like they are nothing), Telepathy (He didn't know that he was subconsciously resisting telepathy until he was reminded of it), Precognition (His future cannot be seen, even by a powerful telepaths), Telekinesis (He was not affected by attacks from a very powerful telekinetic), Biological Manipulation (Able to go back to normal after Amon bonded with his cells on an atomic level), Mind Control (Resisted Amon taking over his mind), Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation and Reality Warping (Satan couldn't manipulate and turn the entire world he created to nothingness because of Jack, which in this context is likely an universe) | Same as before but appears to be far stronger, along with the ability to survive in the vacuum of space, and has Shapeshifting (Can freely reshape the form of his body), Interdimensional Travel (Can casually travel between various dimensions), Healing, Ice Manipulation (Can create ice), Fire Manipulation (Has shown the ability to breathe and shoot fire), Light Manipulation (Is able to use rays of light from his hands and also from his whole body to burn things), Danmaku (Can produce several energy blast at a time), Vibration Manipulation (Can create shockwaves), Sound Manipulation (Can create sonic waves), Invulnerability with Devil Shine (Immune to physical attacks, when using this ability), Non-Corporeal (Can exist regardless of any physical body or form, as long as he retains his own will), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 5, 6, 8 and 9. Exists independently from normal life or death, as long as he retains his own will. As an idea, as long as idea that is "Amon", still exists, he cannot truly die. Has his true self existing in Hell), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Recovered after God erased the existence of all life on earth, recreating the world of genesis in the process), Space-Time Manipulation (Can create and sustain tears in space and time), Durability Negation with many of his abilities, Resurrection Negation (Can obliterate life in such a way that it cannot be restored), Enhanced BFR (Can lock his enemies in Hell), Energy Manipulation (Can manipulate the energy of an opponent, such as spiritual, magical, heavenly, hellish, etcetera), Absorption (Able to absorb energy in battle to increase his own power), Power Absorption (Able to absorb the abilities and powers of the enemy, threatening even the beings of divine origin), Adaptation (Can adapt to enemy attacks during a battle), Statistics Amplification (Able to raise his statistics during fights by absorbing energy from opponents), Limited Power Nullification (Able to temporarily nullify an enemy's powers by absorbing their energy), Limited Hellfire Manipulation (Freely uses it only in Hell), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Warned about how dark the manga plot was going to be and knows that it is fiction), Acausality (Singularity & Non-Linearity; Exists in only single point of time, not having any past or future selves, remembered his memories after universe was rewritten. Stated by Persophone that demons such as Devilman are defying logical laws of causality), Possession (Demons have the ability to possess humans), Limited Invisibility (Only when he is just a will), Duplication (Duplicated himself to three separate entities), Self-Resurrection (Capable of resurrecting by possession, seems to have extra life for both Akira and Amon), Absorption (Absorbed a demon after she entered his soul), Dream Manipulation (Able to create dreams for other people), Multiple Personalities (Jacks are separate entities just like Akira and Amon), Heat Manipulation (Able to increase his temperatures or his surroundings), Biological Manipulation (Managed to affect the bodies of the humans who used him, he is also able to bond with their cells on an atomic level), Limited Empathic Manipulation (Can drive humans emotional after being absorbed by them), Attack Reflection (Able to create a barrier that reflects certain type of attacks), Abstract Existence (He is a living, personified idea made up by the imagination of humans), Heat (Devilman has withstood the scorching temperatures of lava unscathed), Hellfire Manipulation (While in Hell Akira had no problems withstanding attacks of this type), Radiation Manipulation (He withstood nuclear explosions without any repercussions whatsoever), Illusion Creation (Can see through very convincing illusions), Space-Time Changes (Attacks powerful enough to warp the entire earth didn't work on him), Fate Manipulation (He defied the events within a time loop and created a new temporal axis with a new history), Sealing (Broke several methods of sealing, some of them are even from God himself), Death Manipulation (Hades couldn't kill him and was scared despite having complete control over death), Power Absorption (Demons' powers cannot be absorbed by the ones who are weaker than them), Life Manipulation (He isn't technically alive), Vibration Manipulation (Tanked Vulva's powerful shockwaves), Physics Manipulation (He isn't bound by common sense of 3-D space), Transmutation (Upscaling from weaker demons, who can stop themselves from "merging"), Law Manipulation (Angels, Demons, Titans and other supernatural creations of God are immune to the normal laws of the physical universe), Chaos Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Demons are part of human unconscious, connected to their past, present, future and selves before the physical universe), Unconventional Soul Manipulation (His soul is so hellish that it can possibly kill those who interfere with it. It is also as big as a moon, growing larger day by day) Destructive Ability: Planet Level '''(Fight a weakened Satan, who was able to destroy the moon, of which was calc'd to yield this level of power) | '''Multi-Universe Level, likely higher '(Equal to the full extend of Satan's power, who is an enemy of God. On that same note, Devilman was implied to be on par, if not above God. It's stated God created physical universe, spiritual universe, hell, heaven and all of the alternate universes ever created except Violence Jack. Hell is stated to be 5-D multiple times in Devilman Saga, however this doesn't warrant a tier as the implications of said dimension isn't made clear) 'Speed: FTL (Able to dodge Satan's attacks which travel at 1.2c) | Immeasurable '(Can keep up with Satan, who can traverse space and time with natural speed. Fought with Satan within Hell, an extra-dimensional location where distance and time are meaningless and are of pure thought) 'Lifting Ability: Class 5, likely Class 10 | Immeasurable Striking Ability: Planet Class '| '''Multi-Universal ' '''Durability: Planet level '''| '''Multi-Universe level. Conceptual Existence and Non-Corporeal true nature make it difficult to kill him Stamina: Very High '| '''Limitless ' '''Range: Hundreds of Kilometers (Jack attacks are able to reach the whole El Dorado and Kanto with relative ease) | Multi-Universal with High Multiversal+ range (Able to affect 5-D space while in 3-D space, able to travel from 5-D to 3-D with ease) Intelligence: Above Average, very inventive and quick-witted in battle | Extremely High (Demonstrates a full knowledge about structure of Heaven and Hell) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Feats: *Absorption: **Amon achieved a new transformation by absorbing Hades' powers. **Absorbed Great Mazinger's power into himself. *Durability: **Tanked enough nuclear bombs to evaporate the Atlantic Ocean. **Survived an attack that warped space and time. *Powers: **Has arm blades that he often uses to cut demons apart. **Casually shatters things with telekinesis while angry. **As long as Akira remembers his powers, he can use them. **Akira can use Amon's full power without losing himself. **Has shown the ability to breathe fire. **Grew to a size dwarfing mountains, to match Jinmen. **Grew large enough to easy crush Great Mazinger with his fist. **His fights can tear holes in dimensions. **Can travel through space and time. **Can freely summon a tornado. **Can creates a lightning storm. **Can teleport wherever he wants. **Sees through an illusion. **Uses a sonic scream. **Can sense battle and danger. **In a possible future, melted the planet. **Uses telepathy to enter someone's heart. **Being in the past he was able to interact with it. **Could obliterate life and it cannot be restored. *Regeneration: **Fully regenerated after being blasted by a Great Mazinger. **Amon regenerated after Satan melted half of his body. *Skill: **Defeated all of the forces of Hades. **Slaughtered demons without turning into Devilman. *Strength: **Ripped out Great Mazinger's engine. **Ripped a Hydra apart after being eaten by it. Versions: Restricted '''| '''Full Power Other Attributes List of Equipment: Nothing Notable Extra Info: If used in Vs Battles, it should be clarified whether Akira or Amon is being used. As they have completely different fighting styles and mindsets. As such, it can make a huge difference in a battle *A blog on Devilman Cosmology/Tiering Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Category:Anime Category:OVA Characters Category:Demons Category:Protagonist Category:Humans Category:Angels Category:Anti-Heros Category:Anti-Villian Category:Bikers Category:Composite Characters Category:Orphans Category:Sadists Category:Brawlers Category:Abstract Beings Category:Horror Category:Hybrids Category:Fusions Category:Leaders Category:Books Category:Time Traveler Category:Dynamic Planning Category:Namco Bandai Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Games Category:Toei Animation Category:Weapons Master Category:Murderers Category:Monsters Category:Martial Artist Category:Fear Users Category:Aura Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Transmutation Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Life Users Category:Weather Users Category:Regenerators Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Astral Projectors Category:Earth Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Summoners Category:Ressurection Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Bone Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Immortals Category:Light Benders Category:Vibration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Adaption Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Absorbers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Multiple Personality Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Possession Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Heat Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Devilman Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2